Wilson
Wilson is a Raccoon Dog-themed Gangler Monster and the Secondary antagonist of 2018 movie called Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en Film. Also he is equipped with a magnifying glass-like treasure called Bienvenue dans la jungle. He is voiced by Chafurin who previously voiced Bucrates and Makuin of the Blob. History He made his first appearance of the 2nd part of a 2 part TV special called Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger + Keisatsu Sentai Patranger ~The Ultimate Weird Combination!~ where he witness the destruction of Magooda Pone by the hands of the cop and thief duo. Wilson appeared the 2nd time at an airport waiting for the arrival for his partner Herlock Sholmes after the "detective" deduce that he was in disguise. The thieves used their calling card and revealed the disguise gangler. He then battle the lupinrangers and patrangers with some help from the Pordermen. The two teams and Wilson took the fight to the cargo bay, however before Lupin Red could get the chance to steal Wilson's treasure Herlock Sholmes (in his monster form) managed to save his partner by using one of his ability to take out the teams while Wilson used one of his ability and took the two Reds to his home dimension which is the back world where the duo will be destroyed by him, Destra Majjo and Goche Ru Medou a while later during the battle the three all fire at the tied up cop and thief and "destroyed" them, so with that they went back to the mansion to report to Dogranio Yaboon about their success. He then appeared at the Gangler mansion to give a report about the defeat of the duo to his boss and his plan about his partner eliminating the for in the human world. However he was sent back to the human world to assist his partner in their plan. Speaking of which he appeared at a museum where Herlock Sholmes revealed his true color to the police and thief team, and the duo were outside and he was watching Herlock Sholmes to eliminate the two teams however thanks to the arrival of the leaders (where they used Jackpot Striker and forced Goche Ru Medou to create a portal back to the human realm) they interrupt the attack and he was being scolded by his partner for not eliminating the duo. After that the two teams battle the Gangler duo, and during the fight Lupin Yellow used her dial fighter to gain access Wilson's safe (which his password is 6-1-8) and stole Bienvenue dans la jungle (which translate as "Welcome to the jungle") Magnifying Glass, after that both he and Herlock were then taken out by Patren Ugou and Lupin Tricolor respective finisher. However thanks to Goche Ru Medou (who managed to recover from fall) enlarged the duo as they put the town into darkness then they battled PatKaiser and LupinRex, after that they were both destroyed by the teams finisher called Lupin & Pat's Freedom Slash. Gallery Welcome to the jungle Bienvenue dans la jungle Magnifying Glass.png|"Welcome to the jungle/Bienvenue dans la jungle" Magnifying Glass Trivia *Wilson's costume design is a repainted and remodeled of Magooda Pone. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Deceased